LEB:PC:Pok d'Sivis (CaBaNa)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+5 vs AC; 1d4-1 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Range 5/10; +9 vs AC; 1d4+3 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Range 10, +10 vs Will; 1d8+8 psychic damage, and Pok slides the target 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Psychic, Implement |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each enemy in burst; +9 vs Will; 1d6+2 Psychic damage and the target cannot take opportunity actions until the end of Pok's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Zone |Power Description=Required; must have Visions of Avarice active to use this power. Close Burst 5; each enemy in burst; +10 vs Will; The zone pulls the target 3 squares, a target that ends this movement adjacent or in the zone is immobilized (save ends) .}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +10 vs Will; 1d8+8 psychic damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Pok's next turn. Effect: Shadows writhe in the designated area and continue until the end of Pok's next turn. Any creature that enters the area of the grasping shadows takes 5 psychic damage and is slowed until the end of its next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +10 vs Will; The target is immobilized and takes a -5 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Pok's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=ranged 10; +4 vs Will; 1d6+2 psychic damage, and Pok is invisible to the target until the beginning of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each enemy in burst; +10 vs Will; 1d6+8 psychic damage, and the target is slowed and takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls (save ends both). Aftereffect: Pok knocks the target prone. Miss: The target is slowed and takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Pok's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 20 squares; each creature in burst; +10 vs Will; 2d6+8 psychic damage, and the target is knocked prone and immobilized until the end of it's next turn. Miss: The target is immobilized until the end of Pok's next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Zone |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10; Effect: The powers area becomes a zone of illusory treasure until the end of Pok's next turn. Once per turn, Pok can use the Visions of Avarice Attack Power, using the zone as the origin square. Sustain Minor: The zone persists.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; one creature; +10 vs Will; 2d10+8 psychic damage. Effect: The target takes ongoing 5 psychic damage and grants combat advantage to all Pok's allies (save ends both).}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description= Effect:The illusion of a medium or smaller object or creature appears in an unoccupied square within range. It can make sounds, and it can move within its square but cannot leave it. The illusion lasts until the end of the encounter, or until an attack hits it or a creature touches it. An Insight or Perception check of 22 allows a creature to determine the illusion is a fake.}} }} Character Information Background Appearance Age: 65 Gender: Male Height: 3'4" Weight: 52 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks Kicker Wishlist Equipment Coins: 2 pp 21 gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 45 lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 6 (6 class) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Gnome (PH2) * +2 Cha, +2 Int * +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Elven * Fade Away racial power * Fey Origin * Master Trickster * Reactive Stealth * Trickster's Cunning * Size: Small * Speed: 5 Class Features '''Wizard (PH) * Arcane Implement Mastery (Wand of Accuracy): Encounter, free; with wand, gain greater accuracy for one attack (see power). * Cantrips: Use ghost sound, light, mage hand, and prestidigitation as at-will powers. * Spellbook: Gain 3 1st level rituals, plus more at higher levels, also twice the daily and utility spells. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats * 1st: Twilight Adept (MP2) * 2nd: Gnome Phantasmist (PH2) * 4th: Phantom Echoes (AP) Background War Courier (EPG): +2 Stealth. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} DDI Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Pok, level 5 Gnome, Wizard Arcane Implement Mastery: Wand of Accuracy Background: War Courier (+2 to Stealth) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 8, Con 10, Dex 16, Int 20, Wis 12, Cha 13. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 8, Con 10, Dex 15, Int 17, Wis 12, Cha 11. AC: 18 Fort: 13 Reflex: 18 Will: 16 HP: 36 Surges: 6 Surge Value: 9 TRAINED SKILLS Arcana +14, History +12, Nature +8, Insight +8, Stealth +14 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +5, Bluff +3, Diplomacy +3, Dungeoneering +3, Endurance +2, Heal +3, Intimidate +3, Perception +3, Religion +7, Streetwise +3, Thievery +5, Athletics +1 FEATS Wizard: Ritual Caster Level 1: Twilight Adept Level 2: Gnome Phantasmist Level 4: Phantom Echoes POWERS Wizard at-will 1: Phantom Bolt Wizard at-will 1: Winged Horde Wizard encounter 1: Grasping Shadows Wizard daily 1: Horrid Whispers Wizard daily 1 Spellbook: Phantom Chasm Wizard utility 2: Moonstride Wizard utility 2 Spellbook: Spectral Image Wizard encounter 3: Maze of Mirrors Wizard daily 5: Visions of Avarice Wizard daily 5 Spellbook: Phantasmal Assailant ITEMS Spellbook, Wand of Psychic Ravaging +1, Shimmering Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +1, Boots of the Fencing Master (heroic tier), Cape of the Mountebank +1, Inquisitive's Kit, Belt Pouch (empty) (2), Camouflaged Clothing, Flask (empty) (10), Hempen Rope (50 ft.), Identification Papers with Portrait (4), Residuum (Any) (50), Silk Rope (50 ft.), Thieves' Tools, Travel Papers (4), Lyre, Dagger (2), Footpads RITUALS Fastidiousness, Comprehend Language, Comrades' Succor, Knock, Arcane Lock = Copy to Clipboard and Press the Import Button on the Summary Tab = Tracking Money Starting Gold: 412 gp = 100gp + 1/5(360+520+680)gp + 412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for adventuring) -40 gp inquisitives kit -2 gp belt pouches (2) -30 gp camouflage clothing -3 siler flasks (10) -1 gp Hempen rope (50 ft) -20 gp ID papers with portrait (4) -50 gp Residiuum (50) -10 gp Silk Rope (50 ft) -20 gp Thieves Tools -8 silver Travel Papers (4) -9 gp Lyre -2 gp Daggers (2) -16 gp Stay at out of the way Inn for Pok and Kortauhk -------- 2 pp 10 gp 9 sp Consumables Treasure Starting parcels: * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Shimmering Armor +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Wand of Psychic Ravaging +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+2 ** Cape of the Mountebank Adventure loot: * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 ** Boots of the Fencing Master from Trouble in Moonwatch. XP Starting XP: 3750 'Total XP: '''6381 RP 6 earned, see experience None spent Changes Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Level 5 Approval 1 Response Approval 2 Level 7 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status '''Status: ' Mini stat block for inclusion in combat posts stat blockUBMaster Pok d'Sivis/B/U- Male Gnome Wizard 5 Passive Perception: 13, Passive Insight: 18 AC:18, Fort:13, Reflex:18, Will:16 -- Speed:5 HP:36/36, Bloodied:18, Surge Value:9, Surges left:6/6 Initiative +5 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: NOT USED Powers: color=GreenCantrips/color, color=GreenPhantom Bolt/color, color=greenWinged Horde/color, color=redWand of Accuracy/color, color=redGrasping Shadows/color, color=redMaze of Mirrors/color, color=redEyebite/color color=redMoonstride/color,s color=redSpectral Image/color/s, color=redFade Away/color, color=redGhost Sound as minor/color color=grayHorrid Whispers/color, color=grayVisions of Avarice/color,s color=grayPhantom Chasm/color, color=grayPhantasmal Assailant/color,/s color=grayCape of the Mountebank/color, color=redBoots of the Fencing Master/color /sblock /sblock